


Blast from the past

by Illyrika



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Smut, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrika/pseuds/Illyrika
Summary: You ran away from home at 16 all because of a misunderstanding but due to some mitigating circumstances being the will reading for your mother and wanting to get your sister fully set up financially you have no choice but to go to the hometown you ran from but you are now wealthy and show up in a hyper car and shit just gets better than expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blast from the past
> 
> Y/n - your name
> 
> H/c - hair colour
> 
> E/c - eye colour
> 
> S/t - skin tone

You made it back to your hometown of Boone WV. You are there for the will reading for the mother you had abandoned. If you weren't there to make sure that the sister who you also abandoned all of those years ago. Then you wouldn't have needed to be here in the first place. If you step back and really thought about it it's really his fault for you needing to have ran away from your hometown at the tender age of 16. Now that you have more money than God and a lot more confidence in yourself. And driving a lime green Koenigsegg Ccxr Trevita a 8.9 million dollar hyper car. Just boosted your confidence to the nth degree. And going about twenty over the speed limit got the adrenaline pumping. And the dress you were wearing is a little more than a bit provocative. Super low cut and slits on the sides of the dress all the way up to just below your panty line. And your favourite Christian loubotine platform stiletto heels.

You pull up into a little dive bar and think that the name of the place is ridiculous " Duck Tape' . You start giggling uncontrollably and realize that you are the only one in the parking lot. Not ten minutes go by and you see the owner of the establishment . "Hey lil miss you must be lost in a fancy car like that" Clyde states with a hint of inquisitiveness in his voice. And that's when you step out of the vehicle and it clicks for Clyde just who you are. " Hey Clyde long time no see and damn you have gotten even better looking than high school" You say as you give him a once over looking him up and down." Well if ain't lil y/n we all thought you were dead" Clyde admitted. "But damn you need to cover up my customers are going to be getting a little rowdy with you in that little get up" . If things couldn't get any worse up pulled in Jimmy. "Hot damn look at this car and who are you lil lady" Jimmy exclaimed. "If memory serves me correctly Jimmy Logan Millie owes me a drink for when I was to turn 21. She told me that at my 16th birthday party." You quipped " Holy shit if it isn't lil y/n and I can see you have certainly made something of yourself. Clyde I am going to have to use the phone for a little something. And you really don't want to be wearing something like that in this town" Jimmy tells you while shaking his head. And you just start walking to the front door of the bar and go inside and sit down at the bar. And lean on your forearms to give Clyde a better view of your cleavage.


	2. Drunk off your ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get monumentally drunk

Clyde is a little more than uncomfortable with the fact that you are just displaying a little more than a bit of cleavage.That lil get up you are wearing might be getting you into some trouble with the way his body is reacting.Thinking bout the way his Levi jeans are starting to become a little too tight in the front.And you damn well took notice of this he was just about at half mast and you wondered if he was massively hung.You figured that was a distinct possibility that he is well proportioned and you make eye contact with him.And start to lick your lips in a circular motion and Clyde starts to blush a little bit barely noticeable but you definitely saw it.You speak up "I might go to the county fair next week you are more than welcome to catch a ride with me" you break the awkward silence.Jimmy comes from the office and you get a little worried when you see his face and the expression on it.The devious smirk and the narrowed but sparkling eyes the same thing he did in high school.Whenever he was plotting something. "Yeah Clyde get a ride with lil y/n and oh yeah by the way Mellie is on her way here in just about a few minutes" Jimmy slyly croons. "You and I both know that when Mellie walks through that door and takes one good look at y/n she is gonna lose her shit and twice as much when she sees what she has on" Clyde starts with the logic. "And yeah I will take that ride to the county fair with y/n. I hope you have something appropriate to wear their kids that go to the county fair.And that is not what you want to subject innocent children to." Clyde yet again comes with the logic. "I have clothing befitting a county fair and Clyde Logan if you are riding with me I would like to treat you to anything and everything you want while we are there.That is my only requirement for giving you the ride.Deal" You say as you extend your hand to shake on it.Clyde is hesitant but reciprocates the action and a deal is struck between you both.He feels as though a lightening bolt ran up his arm at the touch of your skin on his.He starts to feel the way he did in middle school he has never gotten over the intense crush he had and you being there has reignited that raging inferno inside of him.And he wonders if you still feel the same way as he had and is now.You feel a shiver down your spine at his touch even if it was just a handshake.It felt like you were on fire from the ends of your hair to the tips of your toes and everywhere else inbetween.And you know that you are going to have to stay in your hometown a lot longer than expected. "What do you have here that is high octane " You ask for your order. "Well if you want high octane your gonna need to go with everclear I think that I might have a cocktail that will be to your liking just a little warning just one of these and you won't be able to drive.You should probably let me get you back to your hotel room safely not gonna be responsible for your wreck." Clyde states the obvious. "I think I can trust you driving my car to get me back safely I am gonna be here till closing anyway I think I can handle my alcohol very well" you sass back to Clyde.

You get monumentally drunk to the point that you are openly flirting with Clyde.You might have gone a little too far and told him some really suggestive things.Only after that one fucking drink it just took that one fucking drink.And it's as if you were in a confessional and he was the priest.And you didn't hold back in fact you got a little too dirty. "Clyde Logan I want to climb you like a tree.You should know that the way you look is making me feel all tingly.It is going all the way" Clyde interrupts you before you even get that dirty "I think I need to take you home your shit faced drunk gimme the keys to your car" "Here you go" you slur and the next thing you know you're about to faceplant but Clyde is a little quicker than you think and you faceplant into his chest.He picks you up and tells Mellie to take over the rest of the night.You forgot to tell him which hotel your in and he just drives you to his house.And places you on the sofa with a throw pillow and sheet over you.


	3. Hangover from the depths of the darkest regions that are in hell and sincere apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are regretful with your behavior and you apologize for your disrespect

You awaken with a hangover from the depths of the darkest regions that are in hell.You mentally thank Clyde for the pain killers and the bottle of Pure Leaf.And the bucket beside the sofa because you immediately retch upon your awakening that morning or afternoon.You really don't know yet, again you are emptying the contents of your stomach.You make a solemn vow that instance never to drink another one of those cocktails ever again.Clyde is at your side sitting on the edge of the sofa caressing your back to get you feeling better.He thinks that you should stay on the sofa and sleep off your hangover. "Y/n you can stay here and sleep off your hangover. I called up Jimmy and he is gonna fetch your luggage from the hotel and check out on your behalf.I think you should stay here for your own good.You are more than welcome to stay with us.The guy on the tv news said that they had a couple of break ins.I don't feel safe with you saying there" Clyde states and you just have enough energy to nod in agreement with him.You should have known better than to get drunk off your ass.And you don't even remember what you said or did.Do you even want to know how badly you have embarrassed yourself and possibly even humiliated Clyde.You just want to die right now and fade away into nothingness.

It is past six o clock in the evening and your hangover from the depths of the darkest regions that are in hell has ended.The hangover thoroughly slept off and you get a little bit paranoid about the talk that you know is gonna happen.Never in your life have you been this nervous about talking with someone.That you are literally sweating bullets and rocking back and forth in your sitting position.And you know you're deserving of the hell your gonna have to pay for your stupid actions.But the fact that you have your luggage in the corner of the living room is a modicum of undeserved relief.Standing up and walking over to your things you take out an outfit.Then you find your way to the bathroom and take a shower.Getting dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a strappy tank top with a plaid shirt unbuttoned and tied in the front.You apply your cosmetics and fix your hair in an updo with a couple of hairsticks.The last thing is your timberlands workboots.

"Slow day at Duct Tape I see so you shut down early for the night.I don't want to know what I said or did yesterday.I already know that it was probably highly inappropriate and you have the right to get out your frustrations on me.I completely understand and deserve it entirely.I am not the same girl you knew all the way back then.I am too impulsive and wreckless I should have considered your feelings.I think I may be overstaying my welcome." You admit to your fault in the poor decision you have made. "Y/n you honesty believe that I am holding any ill will towards you.I ain't I see this kind of thing too many times being a bartender.And why would I want to take any kind of frustrations out on you.What kind of people do you associate with out in California to make you think that is normal.By the way you look real nice in what you are wearin right now.I am impressed that you are wearing normal clothing for once." Clyde responds with concern about who you are hanging out with back home. "Thank you for understanding with the way I misbehaved last night.And the concern about the people I hang out with back in California.You are in fact the kindest and sweetest man I have ever met.It just makes me hate myself for the way I acted.I came back here and all I have done so far is disrespect everyone who I came in contact with.You especially did nothing to get disrespected and in your own place of business.You should know that you deserve the world and all the happiness in it.Then I come back and fuck up royally.I don't expect your forgiveness and really don't deserve it to be completely honest with you." You admit with tears streaming from your eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You enjoy the fair and you make a life altering decision to move back

You and Clyde are getting ready for the county fair with you basically staying at his place with him and Jimmy.He had just gotten out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist.You are not intentionally staring but damn what you see.His pale skin and muscular body your eyes make an upsweep to his broad chest.Your eyes caught a glimpse of his happy trail while you made the upsweep from his loose hanging towel.You lick your lips like they were the Mojave desert dry.You are not gonna lie he is a vision of hottness.His black hair is dripping wet and you are about to be too.And you just stepped out of the shower and are already dressed.You are completely mesmerized by his sheer size and at the same time his masculine beauty. "Earth to y/n hey there,are you just staring at me with me still in the towel"Clyde says with a barely there blush." Sorry not sorry about that you are a very breathtaking vision of masculinity.And I'm positive I am about to lose my mind. "You cop to the staring.He just shakes his head"Y/n are you alright your face is a little flushed you might be coming down with a fever" Clyde mentioned with concern for your health.He saw me blushing oh yeah I am completely not living this down whatsoever your thinking to yourself with enough embarrassment to last a lifetime. "Yeah I'm still getting over that hangover from yesterday but I'm good to go. Besides I am completely looking forward to the county fair and I hear that they will have some fun rides.And I'm looking forward to the games as well." You deflect.

He came out of his room looking supermodel hot with the tight Levi 501 jeans and a t-shirt that is pretty much struggling to not rip at the seams.The view from your angle on the sofa with him bending over to put his work boots on.You hear the angels sing and the heavens spotlight is shining down on the perfect male specimen.You sneak out your phone and quickly snap a picture for later.It was lucky for you to not have had the flash on your camera app activated.And he is none the wiser finally something going your way.He takes a look back over to the sofa and you quickly act as if you're checking a notification. "Y/n What time is your phone saying the county fair starts at 10:30a.m." Clyde asks you. "It's 10:03a.m. it will take ten minutes to get there by my car if we take the back roads which will have no speed traps and mph radar.So we have plenty of time to get there before we have to meet up with Jimmy and Mellie.And I still know my way around here I haven't forgotten how to get places." You say a little bit grumpily.

You and Clyde are now ready to go to the fair and you take the back roads.You are now driving around 75 mph and you look to the side.And you crack up when you see the expression on Clydes face.He looks like he might pass out from fright.You reach the parking lot and you yank the e-break and then your car drifts into the parking spot.Like you are in the movie Fast and furious franchise.Not missing a beat you are opening the car door before you even come to a stop. "Y/n I swear to God your trying to kill the both of us" Clyde lamented. "Clyde Logan are you telling me that this little trip to the fair had you scared" you chuckle.

Both of you are now walking to the fair ticket sales booth and purchase your tickets.Not long after you are now being hugged by Mellie and Jimmy and Sadie. "Who is this daddy she is really pretty is she uncle Clydes girlfriend" Sadie asks innocently.Mellie not even missing a beat "Sure is Y/n and Clyde are a long time couple in fact they are madly in love with each other" Mellie teases and you covered your face behind your hands.You are so fucking blushing from the embarrassment of Mellie and her unconventional sense of humor.Not to mention that Clyde is a shade darker than you are blushing from his sister and her words.You both have become more than a little speechless.

You look to the right and left and then you have an idea now that you saw the pita sandwich and fries stand on the right and three yards away.You kneel down to Sadies level and ask her if she is hungry and wants some food.She nods her head yes you point to the pita sandwich and fries stand in the distance. "Sadie do you want a sandwich and fries with chilli and cheese and a large sweet tea?" You ask her.And then Jimmy says "Sure that sounds tasty and could you please get on for me and add onions on my fries"" Y/n I can go with you and help carry everything back to the picnic table so you don't have to carry it all by yourself"Clyde adds as a way to get away from his brother for a few minutes.You order the lunches and then add on some snacks for Sadie to munch on throughout the day.You wink at her from the concession stand and point to the snack display indicating that you are going to get her one of each.She throws you a thumbs up and a large sweet smile.You and Clyde bring the order to the picnic table and pass out everyone's order and place a bottle of ketchup and mustard and sandwich sauce on the table in the middle.You all sit down and eat and you just halfassed listened to the conversation between the two brothers.And you get a particularly dumb or brilliant idea of moving back here from California.You take your phone out and start texting your secretary to give her instructions for getting the moving back to your home initiated by the time the brothers stopped talking.You not only have the date of the arrival of your belongings but you also have purchased the house and made the closing costs.You are semi officially moved back to your hometown all that is left is your belongings to get here and put inside the three story ten thousand square foot house on ten acres of land.

The Sun has gone down and the fair is closing for the night.You and Clyde are now driving back to his place and for the first time in your life you are terrified of a decision you have made.You are scared of the repercussions of your life choices by the end of the day you are a self made trillionaire and the toxic people who hang around you like sycophants with hands out begging you to help them monetarily.You now have determined that this is the best course of action.


End file.
